Darned sweet
by Paperblank
Summary: Translated from the French "Maudite Gourmandise" written by Elehyn. Harry is the twins' silent partner in WWW, but he didn't know the two pranksters created a very special lollipop that discloses one's skill at oral sex. Warning : HPSS Slash, slight HPDM


**Darned sweet !**

**Author** : Elehyn

Published 09-05-06 on Ffnet

**Translated from French to English by** Paperblank (larissa27) for eriador117, crimson_vipera, clot_33 and naksha who nicely asked for it on snarryficfind on LJ. Thank you to accioslash for kindly providing the original link.

**Translator's note** : French is my mother tongue, so if my English is a bit shaky or if you notice any mistake, they're mine and not Elehyn. Don't hesitate to comment on it. Cheers.

**Summary** : Though Harry Potter is the twins' silent partner in WWW, he doesn't know that the two pranksters created a lollipop like no other. This lollipop discloses the level of skill one has at oral sex and poor Harry will give away his mastery at sucking in front of Hogwarts Potions Master and his students.

**Warning** : HPSS Slash

**Original author's note** : This is a fun one-shot, only compliant up to OotP. It was written first for Vif d'or's birthday, as I promised to write a fic for her/him even though I'm late and apologize for it. And it was written as well for my return to FFN as lack of time forced me to abandon my writing and readers. It was beneficial, as I graduated, but I would rather have done both. Then I moved home and didn't have Internet for a couple of months, but now I'm back.

Concerning this one-shot, the lollipop idea isn't from me. Someone tryind to find a fic with a fellatio lollipop was asking about it on a Snarry-search website, but apparently none existed with that scenario. I'd have liked it and read it. So to get over my disappointment I decided to write one. If anyone else wants to write on this scenario, please go on.

I hope this one-shot will please you and that you'll like it. Big hugs and kisses to all :)

OoOoOoOo

Fred and George Weasley's joke shop was surprinsingly one of the most successful shops during the Dark Lord's reign of terror over the wizarding world. Even after Harry Potter defeated him, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was still a hit with the crowds of shoppers. According to the twins, wizards and witches were very enthusiastic about pranking.

Many of the products on offer were new ones invented by the two brothers or old ones manufactured with a new twist. The most popular creations were the "Egg head potion", an undetectable mixture which made the head as bald and shiny as a newborn's, and the "Inebriation decoction", a brew which, if mixed with any drink, gave the drinker a thick confused voice and the characteristic gesticulations of the truly smashed and wasted.

As a mean to get one over Percy, assistant to the Minister, Ron and his brothers had once mixed this potion to their arrogant brother's greenbrier juice. This had happened just before a press conference, during which Percy was supposed to proclame the absolute safety the Ministry and their infallible measures offered to the wizarding world in the somber era of Voldemort's rise to power. Percy had staggered on the podium and collapsed on the lectern in front of a great number of British and foreign journalists. For the Ministry, it had been a terrible public humiliation and for Percy, the reason of his being sacked. The young upstart was mortified, as he had staid conscious under the effects of the decoction without being able to control himself.

The shop was also earning a lot of money from the "Undressing glasses", which allowed the wearer to see through every fabric except dragonhide. To counter this, it also sold a dragonhide clothes line - of which Harry Potter was a major user - and a special impenetrability spray for normal clothes. Thus only uncaring or exhibitionnist people were victims of those particular product.

Nevertheless, the most popular item for the last two months was the "Eye-opener lollipop". This sweet changed color as one sucked on them, depending on how skilled one was at oral sex. Males bought them for their girlfriends in order to determine their oral talent, but females liked them as well.

The sweet was mother-of-pearl white, with pinkish streaks, and changed color after several in-and-outs. The movements - of the tongue, the lips, the insides of the cheeks, the teeth and even the throat were evaluated, so that the lollipop turned from one color to another until the level of mastery at fellatio was worked out. At that point, the lollipop had the definitive color it kept until it was all swallowed down.

The bag of lollipops - twelve of them - had a tag with the diverse colors :

Black - Your case is just desperate.

Brown - Your talent is inexistent.

Purple - Your skill is so poor you can only progress.

Blue - You don't make your partner happy.

Green - You have nothing to be proud of.

White - Neutral, more practice is necessary.

Pink - Your skill interests you partner.

Orange - Your talent attracts lovers.

Red - People are jealous of your level of skill.

Yellow - True talent, you can be proud.

Golden - Congratulations, you are a master at fellatio and could teach lessons.

The "Eye-opener" lollipop was so successful it knocked off the comestible underwear from their best-selling pedestal.

What baffled the Weasley twins was that the popularity of the WWW sweets amongst students was depending on their House affiliation. Ravenclaws favored the mind-altering sweets so that their prank victims would be unable to think clearly. Hufflepuffs liked tamed and unthreatening pranks. Gryffindors bought everything because their bravery reputation prompted them to test everything. Slytherins were very choosy and selected products that could help them, emphasize their good points or humiliate their rivals.

The Slytherins' market share in WWW products was crucial for the twins, as it was as important if not more than the Gryffindors'. The snakes were then a privileged selling target for the Weasleys : the two brothers used a variety of methods to make them discover novelty items or incite them to buy old ones. Though their pranking merchandise was forbidden on Hogwarts grounds, Fred and George still supplied the students through their Hogsmeade shop or their owl-order department.

The well-known fact that the Headmaster himself - Albus Dumbledore - was such a fan of the Weasleys' products has ruined the hopes of the sadistic caretaker Mr Filch to see pranks disappear forever from the castle.

And so, on this beautiful morning of February 1998, Filch yelled against every owls arriving with packages bearing the WWW logo. As usual, he loudly shouted "Every student receiving packages from dubious origin will see that package searched before exiting the Great Hall !". He scowled at the old Headmaster at the professors' table, who was opening a very recognisable package and getting out an "Explosive multi-whoopee cushion", while mischievously glancing at his colleague professor McGonagall's chair.

At the Gryffindor's table, Harry Potter caught the unmarked package wrapped in brown paper Hedwig brought him and pushed his plate away to put it down on the table. Grinning, Ron put down an identical package in front of him.

Fred and George usually used a white wrapping paper with golden edging and their logo for publicity purposes, even though they knew the orders were monitored in accordance to Hogwarts' policy ; but for friends and family they always sent orders wrapped in ordinary brown paper so that Ron, Ginny, Harry and sometimes even Hermione wouldn't be troubled about the packages.

"What did you order?" Harry asked his best friend.

" The "Undressing glasses", so that Hermione and I have a little fun when we're alone together." Ron looked flushed but sly when he whispered his answer. Harry grimaced a bit but winked at him to go on.

"Some snowballs that make the tongue as cold as an icecube, some weak Ton-tongue toffees." Ron's face was so flushed it was almost purple and the Chosen One could easily guess why : every item was ordered with a kinky objective in mind.

"Some sugarcane honey..." As Harry frowned in incomprehension, the redhead explained. "It's a liquid made from sugar cane and thick as honey - hence the name - which changes into something else depending on what kind of food you apply it. If buttered bread, you'll get honey, but different kind of honey depending on what sort of bread and what sort of butter. If chicken, you'll get bittersweet sauce. If some kind of dish you loathe, like salsify for me, the sauce is going to taste disgusting. You can give it to someone you dislike, and even if they like salsify, it's going to be disguting for them too. Bill and I tried it on a young neighbor girl who came incessantly to the Burrow to criticize our house and our manners. She complained all the time and never turned down Mum's cakes. So one day, we gave her a slice of strawberry pie. Bill hates strawberry pie so he put the sugarcane honey on it and apparently it tasted like mould. We did it a few times and she never came back !"

Harry sniggered and Ron went on. "If you put it on... erm skin, it tastes sugary or sour depending on the degree of friendliness or enmity. The more you love the person, the sweeter it is. You can also change the taste and texture with spells. Fred told me you can change it in chocolate cream or fruit puree. And finally if you put it on something non-comestible, it becomes glue. So you have to be careful not to spill some on the carpet, or it gets very embarrassing."

Ron gave Harry a conniving look as the brunette slyly asked "Have Fred and George found anything to remove the glue ?"

"They're working on it, but they don't have the right formula yet. Last time I asked, they could make the glue disappear but everything under it disappear as well."

"Ow !" Harry grimaced.

"Yeah !" Ron answered.

"Last time I saw them concerning business," the Boy-Who-Lived said while opening the package he had abandoned during his friend's explanation, "it was the Christmas holidays. They told me they were trying to invent a chewing gum that would make people able to fire-eating, but the current gums only enabled them to spit smoke. They still send me sporadic letters with their progress. They said a lollipop was their selling hit, but it's been a few months since I checked their novelty items, so I can't tell you what it does. Fred and George just send some of all the products I missed. I'll have some news after I read all this, right ?"

"Right !" Ron said. "Harry, let's get a move, McGonagall just left the Hall and we're going to be late to class !"

The boy nodded, closed his package without checking it and went out directly, avoiding the checkpoint established by a grumbling caretaker.

OoOoOoOo

Nearly midnight and Harry was still up. Despite the late hour that day and the early wake-up hour for the next day, he could stop writing the Potions essay he had forgotten about. The deadline was in eight hours and fourteen minutes.

The young man hoped that his homework wouldn't suffer from the quickness of his writing. He felt tired, his limbs were heavy, his brain was dying away and his eyes wouldn't stop closing.

To keep himself awake, he shifted once or twice, behind the closed curtains of his four-poster bed, forced his eyes wide opened and decided to have something sweet from the twins' package. Nonetheless he knew to be careful as some of these delicacies were more than they appeared to be. He remembered the instructions on the brothers' letter. Some products were not to be eaten. Some products had mild consequences while others had heavy ones. From what he had read, some of the lollipops would gift him with a small pair of wings. He decided to eat it, as he didn't care about the wings - no one would see them - as long as he had sugar.

He took the package and found to kind of lollipops : one in a multicoloured wrapping called "Eye-Opener" and one in a cream-coloured wrapping called "Angel". He decided on the second one and didn't notice the lollipop he took was one the first ones.

Exhausted, he unwrapped the sweet and put it in his mouth. he was licking and sucking with gusto for five minutes before he realised that the sweet wasn't an "Angel" one. He stopped suddenly and took the lolly out of his mouth to examine it. It had simply changed color. He frowned, looked himself over for any anomaly and didn't find any. He touched his head but found no difference either.

_Maybe the lollipop changes the color of the inside of my mouth ! _He took the wrapping to look at the instructions.

Harry groaned as the tag only read in very small letters : "The Eye-opener : the loose lollipop !"

The young man snorted. That really helped him. Not.

Thinking about it, he imagined that maybe the sweet would disorientate people who ate it so that they were lost - though not loose. As it was he was on his bed and not moving, there was no risk of getting lost. The twins were really fond of puns so that was surely it.

In any case, he felt no change at all, the sweet was giving him sugary energy so he put it back in mouth and went on sucking.

The following day, Harry slowly woke up as Ron was clearly having a bad morning : "HARRY ! UP, UP, UP! DAMN, WE'RE GONNA BE REALLY LATE NOW !"

The boy opened one eye after the other but shut them tighly when he saw a pillow flying in his direction before it hit him in the head.

"Hurry up ! I've been trying to get you up for the last three hours at least !" As his faithful sidekick shouted again, the Chosen One was asking himself if maybe he should reconsider their friendship.

"I'm up, I'm up !" Harry said, getting out of bed and showing his dishevelled head while scratching his butt.

When he saw his friend, Ron laughed at him. "Very smooth, this morning. I'm almost jealous !"

"Well, yes my dear ! I've been working on it really hard !" Harry answered with his best girly voice and his best limp hand.

Both he and Ron laughed heartily at that, before they prepared themselves hurryingly for class.

Ron and Hermione knew that their best friend was gay, in fact the whole Gryffindor House knew and no one was bothered. First, because the wizarding world was more tolerant than the Muggle one and in Hermione's case, because she understood. The teasing was common place and harmless.

Finally ready to go, the two wizards grabbed their bags and madea beeline for the Common Room's door when Harry discovered he left his potions homework in the dorm.

"Wait, I'll be back in a bit !"

"Okay, hurry up. If we're late, Snape's gonna be so mad !"

Harry didn't answer. He ran to his badside side table and snatched the forgotten parchment roll and a handful of multicolored lollipops.

Running down the castle stairs from Gryffindor Tower to the dungeons, Harry and Ron only had a few seconds to catch their breath before Professor Snape opened the wooden door before ordering them in with a furious glare.

He waved his wand sharply to collect the students' parchment rolls up on his desk and to the board to write the neccessary ingredients and recipe for today's potion : the anti-lycanthromorph. The potion could force werewolves back into their human shape. Snape's research hadn't been werewolf-oriented, but the newly discovered brew was a terrific scientific improvement that could lead to other discoveries.

The ambiance of the class was the usual one : hateful remarks from their Professor, sneering taunts from the Slytherins, detentions with Filch for Seamus Finnegan, dark glares and biting comments. The lesson concluded on another paper homework on ingredient fermentation and conservation of prepared ingredients.

The next class was Flitwick's and Gryffindors studied wordless and, if possible, wandless duels with the Ravenclaws.

During lunch, every one enthusiastically recounted their respective success to their schoolmates.

"Did you see how good my engorgement charm was ? No a single sound out of my outh too !"

"... never before levitated something so heavy without saying the spell..."

"... don't know how I did to shrink his clothes so much..."

"... couldn't do it without my wand, but except Harry, no one can !"

That afternoon, after their Herbology class, a two-hours lesson of Defense against the Dark Arts was programmed but for a mishap. The class would be thirty minutes later and Gryffindor and Slytherin Seventh Years were to wait in a classroom on the second floor.

As they settled noisily, the students noticed that the Professor keeping an eye on them was Snape. Ron and Harry winced and chose seats at the back of the classroom with Hermione.

Snape sat down at the teacher's desk without a word and began reading a copy of "Potions Journal".

The room was quiet but sudents took various publications like "Twenty Warlocks" or "The Quibbler" to do the crosswords or play games. Some decided to have some snack, while other read books or wrote homework, like Hermione.

"What do you want to do, Harry?" Ron asked. " 'Cause I don't feel like doing homework."

"Don't know. I don't feel like homework either. What about doing the quizzes in the girls' magazines ?"

Ron beamed and chortled. "That's gonna be really funny !"

Hermione heard them, rolled her eyes and went back to homework.

"Oy, Parvati !" The redhead called. " Can you lend me Witch Weekly, please ? Thanks a bunch !" He said as the beautiful Indian girl gave it to him.

Ron sniggered as he showed Harry the headlines : "Special Quiz : Who is the man of your dreams ? What kind of lover are you ? Are you a Dom or a Sub ?"

Harry smiled slyly to his friend and took a quill.

"Which one ?" He asked.

"Whatever ! They all look funny but I'm interested in the Dom or Sub one. What do you think ?"

"I'm okay with it. Let's begin but be careful. I don't want Snape or the Slytherins to catch on what we're reading !"

Ron nodded as he searched for the right page and looked at DeanThomas's chocolate cake. "I'm hungry." He whispered suddenly.

"Sorry, mate, I don't have anything to eat." Harry said before amending his statement. "Well, I've got some lollipops but it's not really food."

"Not to worry, I'll take one to tide me over to dinner"

Harry grabbed two lollipops from his bags and told his friend. "You know, those are the twins' sweets and I don't get what they do. I think they get you lost when you go somewhere, but I'm not sure."

Ron took one and looked at it. "Which one are they ?" He asked. "_The Eye-Opener : the loose lollipop_ ? That doesn't explain anything. But I think you're right ; I heard Colin gave one to a Slytherin who made him late to McGonagall's class. Did you taste one already ?"

"Sure, last night. I didn't feel anything but I didn't look at my face in a mirror either. My body felt okay."

"Well, you had nothing wrong with you this morning."

"And I actually finished the homework Snape gave us for today !"

"So it must be some kind of disorientating effect. Know what?" He added.

"What ?"

"I'm going to try one right now. And if I get something on my face, you tell me. I'll get out and you'll tell Snape I didn't feel good. I'm so hungry right now I'm going to risk it. As long as the effect is a you-get-lost-when-you-try-to-go-somewhere, I won't feel anything because I won't move. Deal ?"

"Yeah, fine."

"If I were you, I wouldn't do it, Ron." Hermione said without taking her eyes off her essay.

"And you're not me !" The redhead said while putting the sweet in his mouth. "So Harry, first question from the quiz ?"

The Boy-Who-Lived acquiesced.

"Number one : It's your birthday and your partner gives you a present. What's in the box ? A, a whip ; B, a teddy bear ; C, a book about household skills."

Ron was laughing and biting his hand to keep himself silent in front of the students.

Harry retorted. "As any normal girl, I'll choose the whip, of course ! What about you ?"

Ron was leaning heavily one his desk which was skaking from the boy's hearty laughter. His face was red but he answered. "Same thing. Childhood dream, you understand..."

Harry bit his lip to keep his hilarity from bursting forth.

"N-Number two : If you were an animal, would be : A, a panda..."

"Shush !" hissed Harry as Ron's giggles were so loud some students around them were disturbed by the sound.

"S-Sorry." Ron hiccuped. Harry was biting his lip against as he saw tears of laughter in his friend's eyes. "Back to the quiz. So A, a panda ; B, a monkey ; C, a dragon. Erm, Harry, does this question make some kind of sense to you ?"

"It must make sense for girls." Harry shrugged though his eyes were twinkling.

Ron took the lolly out of his mouth and began reading again. "Number three : What's your favourite position ? Well isn't that interesting ? Too bad the girls didn't answer it !" Ron got an angry look from Hermione who hadn't listened to the boys but had heard enough. "A, missionnary position ; B, 69 ; C, riding your lover."

"Can I answer yes to all three ?" Harry joked.

" Course you can !" The redhead replied. He checked the three boxes while chewing his lolly. As he remembered the sweet was potentially _dangerous_, he turned his head to Harry and asked. "Do I have anything on my face ?"

"No, why are you asking?"

"Well, because of the lollipop !"

"I forgot. Nothing on your face anyway."

"So, the effect isn't something visible then." Ron said, as his friend shook his head.

"Apparently not. I'm gonna eat mine, then. They're quite good. Did you notice that they change taste and color ?"

"Yep !" Ron answered as he looked to the sweet. It had turned black and teeth marks could be clearly seen. "It was red a few minutes ago. That was good as well."

Harry put a lollipop in his mouth and listened to Ron reading another question. "Number four : If you were a spell, which one would you be : A, Wingardium leviosa ; B, Petrificus totalis ; C, Tarentallegra."

Ron groaned and grumbled. " I really don't get women at all !"

Harry smiled and his lolly glided back and forth in his mouth as he appreciated the taste. He knew each area of his mouth felt things differently. The back of his mouth felt everthing that was bitter while the tip of his tongue felt everything that was sweet. And indeed, the lollipop tasted different flavors when in different position in his mouth.

"Number five, Harry..." Ron began asking a new question and put the lollipop stick and its wrapping in his pocket to be thrown away later. "If you were a gesture, which one would you be : A, a stroke on the cheek ; B, a spanking..."

Ron couldn't complete the question as he was so laughing hard he couldn't quite control his snorts.

"Shush !" Hermione hissed this time, as the two young men were trying to stop their hysterical giggling and catch their breath.

Harry nearly choked on his lolly and bit it accidentally. He took it out of his mouth, and despite being blinded by tears, saw that the color went from yeallow to blue.

"Or C..." Ron went on. " C, a pinch on the nipple ! Oh God, I'm going to piss myself !" The readhead nearly shrieked the last sentence. "Girls are completely barmy, they are !" Both boys forgot their environment and laughed out loud.

Snape raised his head and stared at them. Every student were turned towards them, some smiling in amusement or frowning in bemusement, some waiting for a punishment to be handed and some fearing something bad was going to happen.

Hermione cleared her throat to get the two boys' attention and Harry stopped laughing. Ron stopped as well when he saw the Potions Master stand up and walking towards them. He used a wordless vanishing spell and the incriminating magazine disappeared.

As the tall dark man approached, Harry noticed Draco Malfoy's gleeful face. The blond boy seemed impatient to witness his shool nemesis's humiliation. The Chosen One worked hard to keep his body as relaxed as possible, considering the sharp burst of loathing that was coursing in his veins.

Snape stood in front of their desk and asked in a deceptively low voice. "What exactly did you vanish, Mr Weasley ?"

"Nothing, sir !" He squeaked.

" I saw you, Mr Weasley. You vanished a magazine and you will confess what kind of mischief you were planning, you dunderhead !"

Harry saw Ron's face turn purple with anger and decided to intervene.

His confidence was feigned, but he lied to the teacher. "It was a magazine discussing current affairs and mocking the Ministry, sir."

"Really ?" Snape raised his eyebrow. "And what is this publication's name ?"

Harry was caught unawares and gave himself time to fabricate a believable answer by sucking on his lollipop with gusto. A few seconds were enough for him to answer "The _Wizard's Weekly News_, Professor."

"Really ?" Snape said again. " And the article's title ?"

Harry was raging against Snape's unfairness on the inside, so he unconsciously relaxed his body so much that his posture was more suggestive that he imagined. He was focused on making up answer to avoid retribution and never realised that the lollipop was turning and whirling in his mouth in a sensual back and forth motion from between his lips to his throat. He tried to keep eye contact with his teacher to prove his honesty.

Malfoy was now suirming on his chair and he wasn't the only one. His gray eyes – along with some others' – were staring fixedly at the red lollipop that could be sometimes seen between the Boy-Who-Lived's lips.

Harry took the lolly out of his mouth and said "Erm, I'm not entirely certain but I believe it was _The underbelly of the Ministry or baring Minister Fudge_... Am I right, Ron ?" His eyes were silently pleading for Ron to back him up. The redhead nodded and watched Snape who seemed mesmerised by the black-haired Gryffindor. The man's voice was still impersonal as he asked more questions.

"What about the journalist's name ?"

"I didn't pay attention..."

"And why exactly did you vanish it for if it was about current affairs ?"

Damn ! Harry swore in his head. The man's too good, he always asked the wrong questions, or well the right questions. What am I going to say ? Think, Potter ! Think !

Harry kept his carefree attitude and gave small lickings to the lollipop, before he made it stroke the inside of his lips to wet it. The sweet turned yellow again and some people in the classroom panted. Harry and Ron happily ignored it as they were trying to avoid detentions and points taken.

Harry put the lollipop back in mouth and sucked again.

Ron gave another credible answer and the relief Harry felt was so great that he played with his lolly with the inside of his cheeks and his tongue. The black-haired boy turned to Malfoy and discovered his rival was flushed and breathing hard. He frowned as he didn't understand what the heck was happening.

Should he tell Snape ? The idea was hilarious : he would never help Malfoy in usual circumstances but no one else seemed to notice anything wrong with the blond. He was gripping his shirt collar, as if he had difficulties to breathe. But as Harry looked around the class, he saw every one sitting very still in their chairs and nearly every student were staring at him. Only Hermione was watching Ron. The girl was hoping her friend gave the right answers to their teacher's disturbing questions.

Harry's green eyes caught Lavender Brown's then Parvati Patil's eyes. The girls were brimming with lust. He was so shaken by it that he completely stopped moving. His mouth opened slowly and a small golden ball of sweet appeared betwenn his lips.

Groaning and moaning could be heard from every corner of the classroom and Harry was slightly frightened by it. He didn't understand what was going on and glanced at a gawping Snape. The teacher seemed as bewildered as his students and Harry remarked his cheeks were dusted pink. Snape's black eyes were shimmering with unadultered lust. Harry felt himself get hard despite himself.

He whimpered silently.

No sound could be heard and even Hermione and Ron were staring at him. Both his friends were looking bemused.

Some students began to wear saucy smiles, to give appreciative looks or envious expressions. Draco Malfoy raised his hand. As Snape didn't notice, he called his Head of House's name and asked in a hoarse voice to be allowed to the loo.

Several other students asked for the same thing and the classroom was turning into a terrible mess when Tonks finally arrived to teach her class.

The level of noise surprised her, but she ignored it and apologised for her lateness. Apparently, she had tried to help Professor Flitwick to move some furniture and toppled a desk a few knick-knacks through a window.

Harry was surprised when Snape made no derogatory comments and turned the students back to her care. Most of them were asking for a loo break first. Snape left the room first, followed by a gaggle of Seventh Years.

"I bet he needs a bathroom as well !" Seamus sniggered and winked to Harry. "I never thought you would dare such a stunt, Harry. Honestly !"

"What stunt ?" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked at the same time. The three of them stopped walking in the corridor to listen to Seamus and Dean.

"Well, you know..." Seamus frowned a bit.

"I'm asking because I don't know !" Harry retorted. He was getting irritated.

Dean and Seamus exchanged looks.

"So you didn't do it to confuse him ? Merlin, that's even hotter than I thought !"

"Spill the beans !" Ron said, impatient to know.

"You're Fred and George's partner and you don't know their fancy products !"

Harry grumbled. "You know, I had an evil Dark Lord to fight and kill, then I had to take every stupid exams I missed because of it. So I didn't take an interest in every joke and prank from the twins !"

Seamus looked sheepish. "Yeah, sorry. But everyone knows so I thought you would too ! This is a special lollipop that gives an accurate reading of your skill for... erm... oral sex !"

"What !" The trio was horrified.

"Oh yes !" Seamus said, teasing. "You're like a god at fellatio... and now everyone knows it !"

"How the hell does it work ?" Ron asked.

"It's the colors. Warm colors, good for you and cool colors, well..."

"Mine was black most of the time." Ron said. His two roommates Seamus and Dean looked at him with both pity and mischief in their eyes.

"Well, it's the worst. You must be really crap at it !"

Offended, Ron tried to explain. "But I didn't stop biting and chewing it ! It was red at the beginning !"

"In any case, you need to read the tag on the bag. Oh, and congratulations, Harry ! The golden color is the very best and now everyone's going to want you to blow them... including Snape !"

"Ew !" Ron shouted, disgusted at the prospect.

Harry was surprised to feel flustered, even a little happy.

"We're going now." Hermione reminded them.

They trekked back to the classroom. Hemione discreetly asked Harry if he could help her find one of the lollipops and the instructions going with it. She didn't say, but she was interested in knowing what red stood for.

OoOoOoOo

Snape came hurtling though his living quarters' door. He was breathing hard and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the wood and tried to calm the distraught flutterings of his heart.

_This brat will be the death of me !_ He thought, as he opened his robes and unbuttoned his trousers.

He was doing _that_ on purpose and you let him ! He wrapped you around his little finger ! Snape was lambasting himself. He slipped his hand in his underwear and took his hard cock out. He began pumping furiously and his brusque movements revealed what kind of feelings he had for the wondrous young man Harry Potter had become.

OoOoOoOo

Next morning, the wondrous young man was getting fed up : everyone stared at him with lecherous eyes, vested interest or disdain.

"Don't worry about it." Ron tried to be comforting. The two boys were in the Charms corridor. "They'll get tired about it soon !"

"Even Malfoy's looking at me in a different way now !" Harry groaned as he remembered that the blond's unrelenting puppy dog eyes had been glued to his mouth during breakfast. "It's not my fault my lollipop was sucked into a golden ball."

"Well, don't say that too loud..." Ron's teasing earned him a dark look.

"Honestly, are they all sex-obsessed ?"

"They're teenagers ! It's the hormones !" Ron's philosophical remark earned him another dark look.

"I mean, other people got a golden ball, right ?"

"Please, mate, stop talking about balls for a minute... And it's well know Pansy Parkinson got the highest score with a red-colored lolly. Apparently the Slytherins are doing lollipop contests in their Common Room."

Harry was astonished. "I don't believe it ! Contests ?"

"Oh yeah !" Ron nodded. "And Pansy got very popular with lots of guys, just not with the one she wanted : Malfoy. Guess why ? He's as gay as you are !"

Wide-eyed, Harry said. "That's a surprise... But then that explains yesterday. He looked like he was choking. I thought he just wasn't feeling well, but then I had no idea about either his inclination or the lollipop !"

"And considering Snape's reaction, he's probably gay, bisexual or so desperate he would go for anyone."

"That's not flattering for me, guys..." mumbled the Chosen One.

"Hey, speak of the devil !" Ron was pointing to the dark silhouette approaching.

"Yeah, he's coming..." Harry said absent-mindedly. He felt his throat tighten.

"Mate, stop talking about coming as well..." Ron was sniggering when his friend hit the back of his head.

As Snape was getting closer to them, Harry was getting nervous. But the Potions Master went past him without a word or a glance and that unsettled the Boy-Who-Lived more than he wanted to admit. He wasn't falling for his Professor, was he ?

OoOoOoOo

Severus was congratulating himself on his self-control. After all, he had gone past Potter without pinning him against the wall, divesting him of his heavy winter robes and taking him right against the cold stones. He hadn't smothered him with passionate kisses, like the madman he turned into since the day before.

The late dam on his libido was gone ! He knew it would have happened sooner or later, but he would rather it had been later. His lust for the young man was burning.

For a whole year, he had felt this kindling desire in his groin and the spark which had lit it was Potter. Potter's cheeks, when they flushed from emotion or cold. Potter's expressive eyes. Potter's tender neck. Potter's deliciously sweet-scented skin. Potter's brown chest, so perfectly shapely and virile – he had had a glance of it the previous summer. The small of his back. His manly yet plump bottom. His narrow hips. His long and muscular thighs, between which he would like to lose himself. His cock. Potter everywhere, all the time.

Even when he closed his mind's eyes to this exquisite image, the press still published photographs of the young Adonis' body.

He hated Potter.

He adored him.

What an unceasing torture !

He had tried to ignore and forget his feelings. He still treated this student badly, though there was no longer any need. His spying mission had been revealed and acknowledged openly by the Ministry – he even received useless accolades. But if he couldn't go on hating, then he was vulnerable to freedom and love. It wasn't to be borne !

He hated Potter.

He adored him.

What a terrifying thought !

Of course, he wanted it – love – and him – Potter. But he wouldn't yield. Embracing his feelings for Potter was like renouncing everything he was. It was opening himself to the possibility of being broken.

He had been sure he could control himself, but since the day before, he wasn't so sure anymore. The only sure thing was his destructive lust for Potter.

Snape sneaked into a dark alcove so as not to be seen and gave into his spying habits. He gazed upon Potter, analysing every detail of what he forbid himself to take.

He closed his eyes and daydreamed for a few short moments. He imagined he went back to Potter and offered him a word and a look, which would make the young man smile with hope. Then Potter would accept his invitation for a night in his quarters. He let the scenario play until it hurt too much.

He allowed his hands to shake.

His vaunted self-control was completely shot, but he convinced himself that it couldn't get any worse.

Merlin, he had thought several times he had reached the lowest point.

How wrong he was !

OoOoOoOo

"Potter ?"

Harry looked at Draco Malfoy. The blond still looked at him with enamoured puppy dog eyes. The Gryffindor stayed quiet and vaguely apprehensing.

"I thought, erm..." The Slytherin was visibly feeling awkward. "We could go to the Austrian restaurant in Hogsmeade tonight, you know... Because I'd like one of their little treats, I mean sweets... I mean pastries !"

"Get lost, Malfoy !" Harry answered and turned his back.

"Potter, wait ! I'm nearly at the orange level !" Malfoy explained glibly. "With some practice, I could get a lot better. You know what I mean."

Harry nearly got angry and kept a blank face. Quickly plotting, he even tried to look interested.

"Well..." He pretended to think about the proposition. "To be true, I don't think so. I'm already at a master's level so I'm looking for someone with the same level of expertise. I suppose I'll get easily bored with you."

Harry inwardly smiled when he saw the grey eyes narrow in anger.

"I'm sure there's a lot of things I know and you don't, Potter. Just because you're good with your tongue doesn't mean you're a master !"

"Well, if I'm not a master then how did my tongue licked the lollipop so well it turned all golden ?"

"Are you looking for some kind of proof ?" Draco was visibly frustrated. "Then kiss me and see for yourself !"

Draco didn't realise what he was suggesting immediately. After a few seconds, he paled because Harry could easily get one over him now ; the other man could kiss him then declared him inept in front of everyone. What an humiliation. But Harry seemed to be thinking differently because he said:

"Come back tomorrow then, Malfoy, after I give it a good thought."

Harry walked away grinning without an answer. He knew he didn't lust after Draco but he could use him to gain his objective : Snape ! His actions weren't kind towards the blond, but then the Slytherin had done worse to him during their school years. It was only his just desserts.

OoOoOoOo

Severus was ending the Fourth Year class when Styx, his faithful raven, delivered him a small package. That was odd because he hadn't ordered anything and Styx usually didn't take any message. Therefore the package must have been especially important and the person sending it must be trustworthy, or his bird wouldn't have taken it.

Snape opened the package, to find inside a letter... and a recognisable bag of lollipops. He blushed as he remembered the same lollipop in Potter's mouth. He was fortunate to be alone.

Severus read the letter.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_As you well know, Fred and I own a joke shop. We're currently doing research on a difficult potion. You'll find enclosed the recipe of this potion and the results we had. The potion is still unstable and we hope you'll help us._

_Should you accede to our request, you'll get an eight percent on the earnings of this product._

_If you wish to refuse this offer, could you send us a owl ?_

_Sincerely,_

_George Weasley_

_PS : We send you a sample of our most popular product, so you'll be able to evaluate our creations. You'll be happy to know that our Hogsmeade shop sold more than 3,000 bags of the Eye-Opener lollipop in the last two months._

Of course, Severus knew the darned sweet was a success product. He heard about all the time in Hogwarts' corridors. He even knew the significance of the colors. Of course, he knew. Students of his own House organised blow-job contests nearly every night !

_It's depressing_, he thought while unwrapping a lolly and putting it in his mouth. He was sucking and wondering about his own score. Suddenly the thought of Harry and his sucking skills struck him like lightning and his mouth and tongue began a seductive dance with the lolly.

Once the sweet was consumed, Severus threw it in the bin. What would become of him ? He was obsessed with the teenager fathered by his worst enemy. He was spending sleepless nights thinking about the young wizard he had violently hated for his father's sins. He was dreaming about him. He wanted to attract him, seduce him, reject him.

Joyless laughter spilled from his lips. He was doomed.

OoOoOoOo

Harry switched off his mobile phone after ending the communication. He had tinkered the phone during the war, so that he could use it in the Muggle world and the wizarding world – including Hogwarts.

He had thanked George for sending Snape a letter and some lollipops. The twins had agreed to his plan without question, because they could find anything to get their mixture stable and their old Potions Master definitely could. Now that their request had been sent, they could only hope for a positive response.

"So, did you launch you Snape's-gonna-be-mine plan yet ?" Hermione asked. As her friend was looking at her with wide eyes, she added. "I'm not blind, Harry. I noticed how you look at each other when you believe no one is here to see it."

Harry pouted. "And according to you, how exactly does he look at me ?"

"The same way you do. All aroused !"

"And...erm... you don't care ?"

Hermione winced before answering. " Well, I would rather you wouldn't be his student still. But you're of age. And professor/student relationships aren't forbidden in Hogwarts. So you're free. And... I feel you could both benefit from having a lover." She teased, smiling. "And even if I know Professor Snape is biaised, I don't think he'll go easy on you in class !"

Harry grinned widely before he had a worrying thought. "Do you think Ron will be okay with it ?"

"It will take time, but if you're happy with it and Snape's decent with you, it should be fine. I could talk to him when the time comes."

Harry nodded. Hermione then asked how the dark-haired boy how he would proceed to lure the Potions Master into his clutches.

The corners of his mouth twitched and he said. "Well, with a good old lollipop !"

OoOoOoOo

"Potter..." Malfoy was panting as he looked to Harry lick another golden lollipop.

"Mmm ?"

"You said to come back today !"

"That's right..." Harry was pussyfooting around the issue. On purpose.

"So what now ?" Draco's impatience was palpable. He couldn't tear his eyes from the golden sweet that was going back and forth between the reddened lips of his nemesis.

"I decided we could give it a try... but," Harry's hand made a sign to get the blond to calm down. "I said 'a try', so I agree to kiss you to see if you're worth it or not." Harry smiled nastily ; he remembered well the spell Malfoy had launched at his back three weeks earlier. He had tumbled down the stairs because of it.

Malfoy's eyes hardened. The Slytherin was doubting his decision to ask Potter to be his lover, but any doubt went out the window when the Boy-Who-Lived winded around the lollipop.

"I don't want us going at it in public, Malfoy. It would be best if you took me to your House. I want to go inside Slytherin House... with you."

Such a request made the grey eyes narrow in suspicion. Why would Potter want to go into the snakes' territory if not to play a malicious prank ? So what if he wanted the man's mouth on his, and down there ? Potter was still his greatest rival, no matter what.

"What if I want us in public ?" Malfoy asked. He wanted everyone to know that Potter, master at fellatio, was his lover. He wanted everyone to think he had been chosen because he was extremely talented as well !

"Then, I think it's goodbye !" Harry smirked. His tumble down the stairs had caused a concussion and a fractured shinbone, with the bone protruding through the skin. He had suffered like under the Cruciatus curse, so he was delighted to make Malfoy suffer a bit as well. "I can easily meet with someone else, anyway..." Harry decided to conclude with a fiendish remark. "And I have to say that I'm surprised. Imagine that I dump you after the kiss ; I didn't think you wanted your downfall witnessed by the entire school !"

Draco glared angrily and replied. "I'm an extraordinary lover, Potter and you should prostrate yourself in thanks that I noticed you !"

Harry clucked his tongue in disapproval and shook his head. "You shouldn't talk to me like this Malfoy, because I could change my mind about you."

"But why would you want to go in my House ?" The Slytherin whined.

Harry lied. "Closer to your bed, of course."

"Done, then. Let's go !"

OoOoOoOo

The plan was going without a hitch. Hermione strolled into one dark corridor and took her place in front of the girls' bathroom. This location was perfect, because she knew that a few minutes later Professor Snape would walk past her to get into his office. He always went into his office for break.

She took an odd little balloon from her pocket. The item had two pipes, one of them looking like a flute and Hermione blew it up. Once it was big enough, she pinched one of the pipes to that the imprisoned air couldn't get out. When she heard the sharp footsteps of Professor Snape, she released the pipe so that a distorted version of her voice echoed in the corridor.

"Are you sure about this ?" The voice was fortunately very different from Hermione's.

"Yes, I'm sure !" The witch answered, as she pinched the big pipe again. The recorded sentences would stay trapped inside the balloon until she released it again. "Harry looked very interested by Malfoy's proposition. I asked him why, because well, there's always been such an animosity between them..."

Hermione paused. She noticed she didn't hear the footsteps anymore, but the Potions Master couldn't have accessed his office without getting past her, so he was still here listening. Satisfying, she thought, to get a spy to listen to a fictitious conversation.

The young woman released the pression on the pipe once more. "What did he say ?"

"He said he hasn't had a lover in so long that he would take advantage of the opportunity to get laid..."

OoOoOoOo

Severus flattened himself against the frigid walls of his dungeons to listen to the discussion between Granger and another student - he couldn't quite place the voice.

He didn't mean to spy, but then Miss Know-It-All had mentionned Potter. He didn't resist and tried to listen to every scrap of information he could get. Though he really didn't like what he heard.

Potter with Malfoy ? Inconceivable !

He didn't listen to the quiet voice in his head which maintained that Potter with himself was just as inconceivable.

"... get laid. I was surprised when he told me he was attracted to someone else, but he knows the Professor won't..."

"A Professor ?" The unknown voice repeated, flabbergasted. Severus was waiting for the rest of the confession, as he didn't quite allow himself to hope it was him. "Which Professor ?"

"You won't tell, right ?"

"Of course, not !" The voice sounded sincere.

"Guess : he's tall, dark and brooding..."

Granger's voice sounded like she was smiling, but Severus didn't smell the trap. He didn't wonder why an intelligent girl like Hermione Granger came into the dungeons to gossip about the intimate life of his best friend. Every time Potter was concerned, the Potions Master's brain freezed. He couldn't think at all. And in this precise moment, his blood was boiling.

Granger was describing him, no other teacher in Hogwarts could match this description. Did Potter wait for him to take the first step ? Did he have wet dreams about his Potions Master just like himself had over the young man ?

"... and right now, he's in Slytherin House !" Hermione was going on with the charade. "Harry agreed to give it a try with Malfoy, even though he's sceptical. They must be kissing in the Seventh Years dormitory right this minute !"

OoOoOoOo

Hermione exited the corridor to let the Potions Professor get past her. The Head of House Slytherin was walking briskly towards the entrance of his House. The young woman thought she was a very good actress. Her prestation seemed to have Snape convinced.

She chuckled in her hand.

Indeed, Professor Snape was now hurrying towards his goal.

OoOoOoOo

"Pure blood." Draco whispered the password. The door to Slytherin Common Room opened.

Harry looked around and noticed things hadn't really changed there since his Second Year. He let Malfoy steer him into the Seventh Years dormitory and hoped that Hermione had succeeded in her mission. Would the Potions Master rushed into his House ? Would he take hundreds of points, give a year-long detention or invite him to share some sweet moments ? Harry crossed his fingers and prayed for the last alternative.

The occupants of the Slytherin Common Room weren't many but all of them had a lollipop in their mouth and seemed determined to have it turned golden.

A flurry of comments was heard about having a Gryffindor inside their walls, but Draco silenced them and preened in a very vocal fashion. He was proud to have been chosen by the Boy-Who-Sucked-Cock-Like-A-Pro.

Some Slytherins were hiding their cool-colored lollies while others were proudly exhibiting their warm-colored ones. Harry saw a few pink and orange ones.

He and Draco exited the room under envious or sneering stares, and Harry was getting fed up with Malfoy's haughty behaviour. He suppressed a small gesture of irritation and followed the blond up the stairs.

Once in the dormitory, Malfoy closed the door and locked it with a spell.

"We won't get interrupted that way !" Malfoy approached closer to Harry with a predatory smile.

"Which one is your bed ?" Harry's question made a satisfied smirk blossom on the blond's face.

"This one." Malfoy indicated the bed farthest from the door. "Do you want to lie down on it ?"

"Not really, no..."

"Kiss me !" The blond ordered as he stretched upwards on the tip of his toes. There was a height difference to compensate, after all.

"Not yet..." Harry pushed him gently away.

"I'm not that patient, Potter !" The Slytherin was grumbling.

Harry smirked again and said. "You'll have to learn then. Got a lolly ?"

"I've got something hard and raging, dying to be sucked in my pants, Potter !"

Draco looked so smug that Harry replied. "Oh I hope what's in your pants is bigger than a lolly or it would be wholly disappointing. I wouldn't want to fall asleep in boredom."

Malfoy was grinding his teeth in frustration, so Harry decided to offer a concession. He needed to stay in the dorm until Snape arrived for his plan to succeed. "Come on, give me a lollipop and I'll show you something."

"What ?" Draco asked, suspicious.

"You'll see..." Harry kept his voice low and sultry.

Malfoy gave him the sweet and Harry engulfed it hungrily. The dark-haired boy was lying through his teeth in order to buy some time. He was a bit anxious at the idea that Snape may not show up, but it didn't seem likely. Even if Snape wasn't attracted to him, he would rush in the dorm to kick his arse out of Slytherin territory.

Harry was sucking hard and fast, so that the lolly turned golden very quickly. Draco was shuddering of desire.

Harry walked up to the blond's bed and beckoned. If he waited any longer, Draco would be too upset.

"Come here..." He said while patting the place beside him on the bed.

Draco obeyed immediately, his chest heaving in jerky movements. Harry pushed him against the mattress and straddled him. He could feel the blond's hard on against his thigh and moaned softly.

Harry had to admit Malfoy was cute. If he hadn't been so arrogant and if they didn't share such a rocky past, maybe he would have sincerely accepted his proposition... but only if a certain Professor didn't exist either.

At the moment, Harry was acting and he had to make it look good.

He took the lolly out of his mouth and pressed it against Malfoy's lips. "Suck it !" The blond took it in his mouth and the golden sweet turned yellow, red and orange. Suddenly, Harry leaned over and his lips touched Malfoy's.

Taken aback, Draco tried to get the lollipop out of his mouth, but Harry refused to let him and put the sweet between both their lips. He wrapped his tongue around the now red lolly and Malfoy parted his lips to have his tongue licking the lolly and Potter's tongue both. The blond was panting heavily and was getting harder.

As the two wizards were kissing around the lollipop, Harry had to confess that it was very exciting.

Malfoy was lost in desire. He didn't hear the dorm's door slam open, but Harry did and smiled inwardly.

Harry felt himself gripped hard and away from Malfoy. Snape was holding the red and gold collar of his robe and glaring at him. The Professor hissed venomously.

"Malfoy, get out ! Out, out, out !"

As Malfoy began to protest, he took a look at his teacher. The man looked ready to commit murder. The blond decided running out was a better option.

Snape's black eyes were staring at Harry who didn't move. The young man felt his beating heart accelerate as he hoped for the best.

"Potter !" Snape snarled. "Would you kindly inform me what a Gryffindor is doing inside my House ?"

"I was waiting for you, sir."

"Do not mock me, you foolish dunderhead !"

"I'm not, sir, I swear ! I asked Malfoy to take me to his dorm, because I was certain you would come as soon as you heard Hermione say..."

"Granger ?" The Potions Master interrupted. He was obviously startled.

"Hermione's not addled to the point of discussing my sex life in the school's corridors, except if I ask her to... so that you would come get me." Harry awarded himself a pause to let the man accept the information and added with typical teenage frustration. "You wouldn't believe how much I want you, sir !"

Severus was struggling with a difficult quandary, as the main protagonist of his wet dreams was offering himself. He tried to focus on every good reason he had to not fuck Harry Potter in the Slytherins' dorm, but those reasons couldn't compete with a seductive young man who was holding him tight and humping against his hip.

Snape yielded to his desire, though he knew he would regret it later. He kissed Harry's lips and his tongue was caressing every nook in Potter's mouth.

Potter was his ! Finally, he was his and his deepest desire was fulfilled. He had dreamed of this moment for the last year.

Severus lifted the smaller man and got rid of his trousers and pants with one hand. As he was pinned against the wall, the younger wizard relaxed and wrapped his legs around his Professor's waist.

Harry whimpered and moaned as his fingers were fighting against the buttons of his Potions Master's trousers. Those fell down, quickly followed with the underwear.

With a wave of his wand, Snape took care of the usual sex charms. Harry could feel his hole getting moist, slack and then wet.

"Uhn, take me !" The young man begged. Severus didn't wait and impaled him.

Harry's hands went from Snape's shoulders to the sides of his face, as he bent to enthusiastically snog his lover. He felt smug when the man panted heavily with desire after such a passionate kiss.

As Snape was thrusting into him harder and faster, Harry kissed every part of Snape's face he could reach. He sighed and moaned louder as his teacher grazed his protaste several times.

Severus was pushing inside Potter's arse more and more brutally. His pleasure peaked with every thrust and every caress from his partner. The older man couldn't contain his moans and buried his face in his student's neck. He breathed in deeply before licking the fluttering skin.

Severus had always known Potter would be his doom. He had known for a year he couldn't really resist the temptation. The pleasures he derived from living were so few that he couldn't refuse this particular one. Wanting Harry was his most shameful sin, but he felt a moment of pure happiness that he could finally revel in it.

He came deep inside Harry, whose orgasm followed straight away. Both collapsed together on the floor of the Slytherins' dorm. When his lover kissed him again, Severus let him.

He knew with certainty that he wouldn't refuse anything for this man.

Harry Potter was his doom.

Always had been, always would be.

- The End


End file.
